


La Vie Boheme

by livelikejack



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Team Tribble, Trekstock Prompt 2: Music in the soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelikejack/pseuds/livelikejack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"La Vie Boheme" from Rent, as interpreted by the crew of the Enterprise. Because 21st century showtunes and 23rd century space explorers make total sense together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Vie Boheme

**Author's Note:**

> "La Vie Boheme A" - Rent Motion Picture Soundtrack
> 
> Clips from Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (1982), Star Trek (2009), Star Trek Into Darkness (2013) - trailers only, no spoilers.
> 
> .....Yeah. Basically, the Enterprise crew singing "La Vie Boheme." It seemed like a good idea at the time.

  



End file.
